Asesinato mansion yougawa
by karla-hattori
Summary: Segundo capítulo, algo corto. Espero que os guste… reviews! Un asesinato, dos detetives y sus dos acompañantes... como lo solucionaran?
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

–¡Que bien que nos hayan invitado! ¿Creéis que será divertido?– dijo Kazuha emocionada.

–¡Si, tenemos mucha suerte al ser solo las acompañantes de nuestros detectives y que aun así nos dejen quedarnos una noche!–dijo Ran con su bella sonrisa, mientras Shinichi la miraba embobado.

–Tranquilas, por cierto, ¿tendríais que estar algo agradecidas no creéis?¡Seguro que hay unos postres geniales!–Dijo Heiji con su habitual glotonería y un poco en tono de burla.–¡¡Ay!! ¡Kazu! ¿Por qué me has pegado? ¡Vas hacer que no pueda resolver más casos, tendré la cabeza abollada!

–¡¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Kazu!?! ¡No me gusta! Además, no estaría de más que te preocupases un poco más por mí!–dijo Kazuha sonrojándose.

–¡¡Eh!! Vosotros, dejad de pelearos, ¡¡cuando salgáis del coche vale, pero nosotros estamos en medio y no queremos sufrir daño alguno!!–dijo Shinichi medio enfadado.

–¡Perdón! ¡Pero es que éste cabeza de chorlito no para de molestarme!– dijo Kazuha bastante enfadada.

Diez minutos y dos chichones (para Heiji) más tarde, llegaban a la mansión Yougawa. Ya habían estado allí antes pero muy poco tiempo, para resolver un caso del señor Yougawa, ya muerto.

Desde el coche vieron un valle. Era enorme, estaba entre dos montañas y absolutamente blanco. Los abetos, también blancos, daban la impresión de estar en medio de una montaña, muy alejados de la ciudad. La casa era de piedra y con un aspecto tétrico pero a la vez antiguo y precioso; Tenía dos pisos.

Según les había podido explicar el chofer, amigo de la familia, en la planta baja estaba la cocina, el comedor y un gran baño (con yacussi, bañera rectangular y de poca profundidad, lavabo y como no, el váter, todas las paredes y la bañera estaban cubiertas de azulejos azul claro), y una sala de estar, muy extensa.

El chofer era un antiguo amigo del señor Yougawa y normalmente iba a hacer compañía a Hikaru, y se sabía la casa de memoria.

El jardín, estaba totalmente nevado. Pudieron distinguir en la puerta unas letras doradas. Eran unas iniciales, no sabían de quién, pero tampoco preguntaron; seguramente algún antepasado Yougawa.

Cuándo el chofer bajó a abrir la puerta de la casa, un frío intenso invadió el coche y un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo a los jóvenes.

Para recompensarlos por resolver el caso de la muerte de su marido, la señora Yougawa les había invitado a pasar la noche y a desayunar.

Al llamar a la puerta les abrió la mismísima Hikaru Yougawa. Era una señora madura, alta y delgada, con el pelo de un rubio apagado recogido en un moño. Era muy digna y atractiva; se presentó al ver la cara de sorpresa de las chicas, que no se creían que una persona de esa edad pudiera mantener su belleza. Se veía claramente que en su juventud había sido muy guapa:

–Sé que no tuve tiempo de presentarme la otra vez, pues las circunstancias eran muy diferentes, más la muerte de mi marido... Me llamo Hikari Yougawa y tengo sesenta y tres años.

–Encantados de conocerla– dijeron los cuatro jóvenes.

–Yo me llamo Shinichi Kudo, éste es Heiji Hattori, aunque ya sé que nos debe recordar. Estas dos chicas tan guapas son Ran Mouri, hija del Gran Detective Kogoro Mouri y Kazuha Toyama.– dijo sonrojándose, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–Muy bien, acompañadme.

Ya dentro, los cuatro jóvenes se sorprendieron de que la mansión fuera tan grande y cómoda. Como había dicho el chofer, la primera planta estaba constituida por la cocina, el comedor, un gran baño y la amplia sala de estar.

–Muy bien, ahora que han llegado, podrán ir a sus respectivas habitaciones a deshacer sus maletas. En un par de horas estará la cena.

–Hikaru, no te preocupes por llevarles a la segunda planta, yo les llevaré, y de paso me quedo en mi habitación a dormir un rato, ayer no dormí en toda la noche.

Todos se giraron sobresaltados, para encontrarse con un chico rubio de ojos claros, alto y esbelto.

–Me llamo Yuki Yougawa, soy sobrino de Hikari Yougawa, tengo veintisiete años y estoy estudiando medicina.

–¡Yuki!, Que sorpresa, pensaba que estarías dándote un baño fuera... muchas gracias. Que elijan las habitaciones que quieran.

Las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba eran amplias, de piedra; estaban pegadas a la pared izquierda y hacían una ligera curva. En el piso de arriba había un pasillo y a los lado estaban los dormitorios, en total había siete dormitorios, seis ocupados y dos baños.

Media hora más tarde, ya habían elegido las habitaciones y los chicos estaban "ayudando" a las chicas a deshacer su equipaje (Shinichi mirando por el balcón y Heiji tumbado en la cama...).

Se distribuyeron de tal forma que en el lado derecho subiendo por la escaleras, quedaron Ran y Kazuha en una habitación, el medico en otra, y alguien que no sabían quien era, en otra, después un gran baño. En la fila izquierda, Heiji y Shinichi, al lado un baño pequeño, después alguien que no conocían y una habitación vacía.

Al acabar de deshacer el equipaje, salieron al balcón junto a los chicos. Tenían una vista preciosa. Poco rato más tarde, fueron a la habitación de los chicos. No había mucha cosa diferente, excepto las maletas por ahí tiradas y el balcón abierto, y por eso hacía más frío allí.

–¡Heiji! Te dije que lo cerraras, ¡nunca me escuchas!–dijo Shinichi, medio en broma medio enfadado.

–¡Perdón, ya lo miraré la próxima vez! Por cierto, Kazuha, ¿tienes frío? Aquí tienes mi chaqueta–Dijo el chico de Osaka imitando a su compañero, el cual le había dejado su chaqueta a Ran.– Por cierto Kazuha quería decirte que...

– Ran... ¿me puedes acompañar al baño? Tengo un par de cosas que decirte, además quiero lavarme las manos... –dijo rápidamente Kazuha, cortando a Heiji, el cual se quedó un poco pillado.

–Sí, claro Kazuha... pero no tardes mucho, que cenaremos pronto. – respondió Ran, la cual se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cinco segundos más tarde, las chicas ya habían salido de la habitación de ellos y estaban al final del pasillo. Entraron en el baño, y Kazuha empezó a lavarse las manos.

–Kazuha, ¿qué te pasa?, Hace un rato no estabas tan nerviosa, y cuándo Heiji ha empezado a decir algo... tu enseguida le has cortado.

– Ran, es que no sé que me pasa... mejor dicho, no sé que le pasa a él. Hace días que quiere hablar conmigo, y yo estoy asustada...

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Era Shinichi.

–Ran, Kazuha, la cena ya está servida.

–Muchas gracias Shinichi.– respondió Kazuha–Tranquilo, Ran también está aquí.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2 

En diez minutos todos los invitados habían bajado. En total eran nueve.

–Perdón por no haberme presentado antes, es que estaba ocupado. Me llamo Kano Inogawa, soy abogado y ayudé a la señora Yougawa en un caso. Tengo treinta y cinco años.

–Yo soy la pareja de Kano, me llamo Aoki Mitsumo y soy periodista. Tengo veintinueve años.

–Inogawa me podrías... ¡Ah! Perdón no os había visto. Soy Nabiki Saido y soy esteticien. Tengo treinta y cuatro años.

–Encantados de conocerlos a todos–Dijeron al unísono los dos chicos de Tokio y de Osaka respectivamente.

–Yo me llamo Heiji Hattori y soy detective, tengo diecisiete años. Soy de Osaka igual que esta chica de aquí, que se llama Kazuha Toyama, también tiene diecisiete años y es estudiante.

–¡Heiji! Ya sé presentarme por mi sola, gracias– dijo Kazuha sonrojándose.

–Me llamo Ran Mouri, tengo diecisiete años, y estudio. Y éste es mi... amigo Shinichi Kudo, hijo del gran novelista Yusaku Kudo y la actriz YukikoFujiyime, tiene diecisiete años y también es detective.–dijo Ran presentando a Shinichi, el cual se había puesto como un tomate.

–Como decía mi madre... acabadas las presentaciones, viene la cena. – dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

En ese momento entraron tres camareros y sirvieron la cena, que era todo un banquete. Estaba compuesta tanto por la comida típica japonesa como por algunos exquisitos platos occidentales. Había diferentes clases de verdura, un par de excelentes asados, pescado y mariscos, muchos tipos de sushi, tallarines, arroz... Todos estaban impresionados, y dudaron de poder acabarse ese inmenso montón de comida; pero la verdad es que eran unos buenos invitados y acabaron con casi todo, Heiji comiendo como nadie.

Los camareros, que se habían retirado después de servir la cena, volvieron a aparecer para servirles el postre. Montones de dulces llenaron la mesa, haciendo las delicias de los más golosos, nuestros detectives y las chicas entre ellos. Había gelatina de frutas, helado (aunque estuviesen en invierno), mousse de limón, pudding, pastel de chocolate, frutas... La señora Yougawa no se andaba con tonterías cuando tenía invitados.

Durante el postre la atmósfera estaba mucho más relajada que en la cena: saciada el hambre, todos hablaban y reían mientras degustaban sus dulces preferidos, o probaban un poco de todo. Shinichi se dedicó a uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos: observar a la gente. El resto de invitados tenían rasgos muy característicos.

La señora Hikaru Yougawa no era la típica abuelita adorable: sí, era muy buena persona y podía ser adorable, seguramente; pero a primera vista inspiraba respeto. Seguía siendo muy elegante y orgullosa a pesar de su edad, y muy guapa. Se veía que adoraba su nieto Yuki, con el que hablaba en ese momento. Hikaru ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, y el rubio estaba su derecha. Eso era un sitio de honor, pero se habían sentado al azar, así que no importaba. Yuki parecía muy jovial y alegre: algo tímido al principio, ahora hablaba con su abuela y con Aoki fluidamente.

Aoki era la periodista, la pareja de Kano. Shinichi recordó que era más joven que él, seis años más. La observó con cuidado desde detrás de su copa de helado de vainilla con nueces: no era nada fea, pero era muy... falsa. Todo en ella, desde su pelo muy negro y rizado hasta las uñas largas y pintadas, parecía artificial. Llevaba maquillaje en los ojos y labios demasiado rojos para ser naturales. Kudo la miró con algo de desagrado. Era joven, no necesitaba pintarse tanto; aunque hay que reconocer que era muy atractiva. Su vestido negro, con un escote que dejaba a la vista su piel pálida, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. La mujer rió respondiendo a un comentario de Yuki, mientras separaba delicadamente con sus labios una cereza del rabito.

Shinichi miró disimuladamente a su izquierda, jugando con el helado: Ran hablaba con Kazuha animadamente, mientras Heiji comía sin parar. Ahogó un suspiro: su amigo era un tragón, decididamente. Observó a Ran aprovechando que estaba girada y no le miraba: Su pelo negro le parecía mucho más bonito y más natural que el de Aoki. Y ella no necesitaba maquillarse para estar guapa... Se sonrojó ligeramente y se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado, porque Kazuha lo había visto y lo observaba con curiosidad.

Kano Inogawa estaba muy distraído mientras comía pastel. Parecía algo serio, aunque cortés. "Quizás se debe" pensó Shinichi "a que Aoki lo tiene bastante ignorado. Parece que prefiere hablar con Yuki..." Así era, la mujer parecía haber impresionado mucho al futuro médico, que no apartaba sus ojos de ella. Hikaru los observaba sin decir nada, pero Shinichi advirtió que su gesto estaba algo tenso.

Al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de Heiji, estaba Nabiki. La esteticien, recordó. No tomaba postre, sino que bebía un licor color miel oscuro de un vaso largo, algo que había pedido expresamente al camarero. Intentaba conversar con Kano, pero este la ignoraba, por lo que se veía un poco irritada. Removió el líquido de la copa absorta en sus pensamientos, antes de beber un sorbo y mirar más allá de Kano, donde Aoki parecía divertirse con Yuki. Luego suspiro y volvió a beber, con una mirada algo triste.

Shinichi sonrió. Los invitados tenían unas relaciones muy curiosas... seguro que todos escondían algo. Su talento de detective se agudizaba con estas observaciones, que hacía siempre que se encontraba con gente desconocida. La verdad, el que mejor impresión le había dado era Yuki, aunque se había dejado deslumbrar con mucha facilidad por Aoki. El detective se encogió de hombros, se comió la última cucharada de su helado y se giró, haciendo cosquillas a Ran para que le hiciera caso. Menos mal que ésta no era Kazuha, porque con el susto que se llevó habría recibido un golpe seguro...

Al acabar se despidieron de la señora, y todos los invitados se dirigieron al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. Ahora que conocían al resto de los invitados, los cuatro diecisiete añeros se fijaron en quién ocupaba cada habitación, para ver donde dormían.

El orden quedaba así: subiendo las escaleras (que estaban pegadas a la pared izquierda) en el lado derecho, Ran y Kazuha una habitación, el médico en otra, Aoki Mitsuno y Kano Inogawa juntos en la siguiente y un cuarto de baño grande al final del pasillo.

En el lado izquierdo, Heiji y Shinichi una habitación, el cuarto de baño pequeño al lado de éste, Nabiki Saida en otra y la habitación continua a Nabiki estaba vacía.

Todos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Al cabo de un rato, los dos chicos fueron a visitar a sus amigas, ya en pijama, y hablaron un rato de la cena, de la demás gente, de los invitados, de la casa... Casualmente Heiji y Kazuha se fueron a la habitación de éste y dejaron solos a Ran y Shinichi. Era lo que éste esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.


End file.
